Trato
by The-dark-power-of-the-Darkness
Summary: Eren últimamente a tenido un raro comportamiento, que tendrán que hacer para corregirlo. Soy horrible en esto, pero denle una oportunidad, si, por más que luego me mandaréis a Plumas Verdes.


Esta es la primera vez que escribo, así que, por favor, no me mandes hacia plumas verdes (Donde?, en la concha de la lora) probablemente no vuelva a escribir, o si, nunca lo sabré, dependerá de que salga de esto.

Veamos, los personajes son de su respectivo dueño, lo único que es mio es la cosa esta que escribí, que ni yo se que es.

-WIIIIIIIIIIII-

Hacía días que todos notaron el raro comportamiento en la llamada Esperanza de la Humanidad, el brillo de sus verdes ojos similares a dos esmeraldas gemelas, se opacaron al punto de parecer del color del pasto muerto, unas grandes y oscuras ojeras salieron a la vista bajo sus ojos, evidenciando la falta de sueño.

Poco a poco, su alegría también se apagó, dejando una inexpresiva expresión, todos los que lo veían, notaron que ya más que un soldado, parecía una marioneta, que acataba órdenes sin voluntad propia.

Comenzó a realizar acciones descuidadas, una no se le podía mandar a limpiar las ventanas del castillo sin que cayera por la falta de un agarre sólido. En lugar de usar el EM3D (Equipo de Movimiento Tridimensional), se sostenía de las paredes con sus propias manos, si tenia que bajar, se tiraba y se agarraba de la pared, si sus brazos lograban agarrarse, varias veces se le separaron del cuerpo debido al peso de su propio cuerpo más el impulso de la caída, sino, caía hacia el suelo quebrándose varios huesos.

Hanji, quien más se preocupo por el castaño, llamó a Levi y a Erwin, para ver qué podían hacer o la razón del comportamiento de aquel soldado que normalmente nunca se cansaba, luego intentaría hablar con él para poder saber qué era lo que hacía que aquella persona cambiara radicalmente su comportamiento. Decidieron realizar aquella reunión dos semanas después, a la medianoche, para que oídos indeseados no escucharan la conversación.

-||§||- TIME SKIPE -||§||-

En la sala se encontraban tres personas sentadas, la primera de ellas, sentada detrás de un escritorio de roble sobre el cual se encontraban papeles tirados por aquí y por allá, las otras dos sentadas en mullidas sillas.

Allí se encontraban el comandante de la legión Erwin Smith, y sentados ante él se encontraban Hanji Zoe, la cosa rara de la legión y Levi Rivaille (Creo que se llamaba así, si no, corrijanme por favor ). Los tres allí reunidos tenían una sola pregunta, qué le sucedía a Eren, para que su actitud diera un giro de 180° grados.

- Bien, Hanji, por favor hablamos de la razón por la cual nos mandaste a llamar- La verdad, todos lo sabían, pero querían más información para saber como actuar.

- Bueno, Erwin, por más que vosotros ya lo sabéis, últimamente Eren dejó de ser el Eren que normalmente vemos, logre calificar su actitud como la de un suicida, ya que solo uno se tiraría desde un tercer piso con la excusa de que fue "por vagancia, es mucho más rápido tirarse". Además, ha comenzado a adelgazar, al punto de que su uniforme se le cae solo.

- Bueno, y que que quieres que hagamos con el mocoso, ¿mimarlo hasta que cambie?, no, se le pasara solo o a los golpes, pero se le pasara - claro, la voz del Sargento Levi no se iba a quedar atrás , haciendo notar su presencia a su manera.

- Quería sugerir que tú hablarás con él, debido a que te tiene una gran estima - Sugirió la loca.

- Y ¿porqué debería hacerlo?

- Porque si no esta en buen estado no podrá limpiar bien - Oh si, Hanji Zoe siempre sabia que decir para que la gente hiciera lo que ella quería.

-END-FLASHBACK-

O si, así era como el, el gran Levi, había terminado aceptando. Por lo cúa. Ahora mismo se encontraba caminando por los desolados pasillos hacia el sótano, donde tendría que convencer al perro faldero para hacer lo que él quería.

Llegó a la entrada cerrada con llave donde, al abrirla, unas empinadas escaleras bajaban, al llegar, encendió el resto de antorchas que colgaban en la pared para luego abrir la celda, donde dentro se encontraba una cama con un bulto encima, aquel bulto no era otra cosa que el cuerpo de Eren, el cual le estaba dando la espalda, pero fácilmente noto que este estaba despierto.

- Venga, mocoso, se que estas despierto, así que levanta pedazo de mierda - Bueno, todo el mundo sabía que su tacto era nulo, así que no fingiría ser una buena persona - me mandaron a averiguar el porqué de tu comportamiento. Hagamos lo fácil, vuelves a comportarte como siempre y asunto terminado.

El cuerpo se fue volteando, mostrando la cara de su portador, este se levantó y se sentó, siendo incluso sentado más alto que el Sargento.

- Hagamos un trato, vuelvo a mi comportamiento normal a cambio de un favor - Bueno, vale, todos sabían que Eren queria comer al Sargento, así que la mirada que le mando Levi, no fue otra que sino que la de Te-voy-a-asesinar-mientras-duermes - No, no tiene nada que ver con sexo - aclaro Eren.

Luego de pensarlo detenidamente Levi terminó aceptando, no quería a la loca de mierda gritándole todo tipo de impropietos.

-Yo me comportarse como siempre, y nuevo de una semana a cambio me harás un pequeño favor, nada difícil.

-||§||- TIME SKIPE -||§||-

Una había pasado la semana estipulada en el trato, por lo cual fue hora de cobrar su favor. Llego donde Eren, quien estaba sentado en su cama, preguntándose qué le pediría.

bueno, lo unico que quiero pedirte, es que me mates.

Ok, lo admitiría, se había preparado para todo tipo de pedidos, hasta para el favor sexual, pero se sorprendió ante esta petición, nunca pensó que aquella persona lo pidiera.

Y, aún así, realizó su pedido, sacó las cuchillas de su EM3M y le cortó la cabeza, que cayó rodando por el suela hacia sus pies, manchando el suelo con aquella viscosa sustancia vital para su cuerpo, y, por más que lo obligarán, nunca diría que se arrepintió de hacer aquello.

-WIIIIIIIIIIII-

Por si se lo preguntan, no se de donde mierda salio esto, pero que se le va a hacer.


End file.
